Typically, monitoring systems implemented by a network provide sequential monitoring and status updates from numerous remotely located network components. As shown in FIG. 1, sequential monitoring system 100 uses a central server 110 to query remotely located network devices 120, 130, 140 in sequence on a periodic basis. During sequential monitoring, the central server 110 connects directly to each network device within a remote location via WAN, and then asks each device to report back in turn (i.e., the central IP approach). It takes approximately 4 to 5 seconds for each network component to report back to the central server 110 on its status. This means that for a 3000-device network it will take approximately 3.5 hours for every device to be connected to and to have reported back to the central server 110. See FIG. 2. If a device reports that it is operating correctly but subsequently malfunctions, the location housing the remote device will not be notified until the next time the server contacts the location (i.e., another 3.5 hours). The result is that the system provides information that is hopelessly out of date. Moreover, when a command or update is to be implemented across the entire network, the central server connects to each network component individually and in sequence (i.e., the process would take 3.5 hours). In addition, sequential monitoring systems generally do not provide automatic alerts when there is a problem. This means that it is necessary for a user to laboriously and manually sift through reports to find problems. Furthermore, as the number of monitored network components increases, the amount of time it takes the central server to send queries and receive updates increases. Thus, in networks with a large number of monitored network components, the central server performing sequential monitoring is an inefficient means for status monitoring because validating network health takes too long, data is not provided in real time, commands take too long to execute and automatic alerts are not provided upon identifying a problem. Monitoring is sequential in many network systems, including those that deliver content to POS displays, and disruption can cause a lost sale opportunity and possible loss of advertiser revenue.